Recent processor designs include multiple cores on a single chip. Multiple cores may share caching resources on the chip, and in order to efficiently connect the multiple cores and a shared cache, a distributed cache may be implemented, connected by a shared interconnect. A distributed cache presents unique challenges in handling certain functions required in a processor, such as quiescence and fences.